The YuGiOh Project Part 2
by Anonymous Lizard
Summary: You all remember The YuGiOh Project? Well I wrote a sequel for it. With permission, naturally! Sooo...Please enjoy part 2 of one of many amazing fanfics by our own Nightowl572! And please PLEASE tell me what you think. That's the only way I'll update more
1. Of Kidnapping and Paperwork

*blows dust off computer* Oh, I have this thing, huh? =w=

It's been a while since I've updated! However, I was reading through this chapter's original bit, and I was thinking it sucked.

BAD.

So, I've decided to rewrite this thing! Time to get some use out of my summer, since I'm halfway through, right? (Note: Coming back later after summer is over, I realize now that I'm kind of a jerk for keeping people thinking I'd died for so long. 0w0)

Alright, just so I don't kill anyone with my long boring rants and stuff, I present to you, the revised and edited version of Chapter 1!

*jazz hands*

Obligatory Disclaimer: Despite all the fanfiction I have yet to own YuGiOh. Make no mistake, though, IT WILL BE MINE!...Just as soon as I finish my anime…

Side note: This is sort of my version of a fanfic known as The YuGiOh Project. If you haven't read it yet, go and read it while your mom hasn't caught you reading this under your covers on your iPod Touch yet!

* * *

><p>Yugi Moto, a short high school boy with gravity-defying starfish-like tricolored hair sat on his bed in his usual school uniform, thumbing through an unusual deck of cards used for a game called Duel Monsters. Naturally the cards weren't unusual in Yugi's day and age, but that didn't mean there was no such thing as 'unusual' at all.<p>

At the sound of a door opening, the young boy looked up in a start. He paused a moment, then decided it was just his imagination. His mind slowly began to ease back into a hypnotized state of calmly glancing over trading cards until…

CRASH!

SMACK!

BOOM!

Silence.

Trembling, Yugi slowly set his cards down on his bed and stood up. His grandpa had been out for the week on an old archaeological reunion trip, and the spirit of the puzzle that hung on a chain around the boy's neck didn't even have his own body. So who was downstairs?

When people get scared, their brains tend to numb out all possible sense of logic. Yugi, scared out of his wits, decided it would be best to take some sort of defense with him in case there was a robber downstairs. Glancing around the room, he snatched up his math book before creeping out into the hallway.

Yugi tip-toed down the stairs, praying the intruder wasn't armed. He readied the book, preparing to swing, as he peeked around the room he was in. He let out a sigh when no one was there.

THWIP.

Without any knowledge of the sharp twinge in his neck, Yugi Moto fainted.

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba sat at his personal computer in his office, wearing his usual scowl and mentally listing the things he owned. Since he was the CEO of Kaiba Corp, he had to keep track of these sorts of things, <em>including <em>his ego. He typed away at his computer, adding up the money he was making while Mokuba was on the couch, quietly reading one of his favorite childhood books, _Thomas the Dragon._

Kaiba sipped a mug of coffee, waiting in silence for 3:00 to come. At three o'clock, he would get his last paycheck of the week from Pegasus, he would get to go to lunch at a fancy restaurant with his brother, and he could actually, _finally,_ get a break. The clock read 2:55. It was just five minutes away…

BWEEOOBWEEOOBWEEOOBWEEOO!

"OH, COME ON!" Kaiba slammed his fists angrily on the desk as Mokuba nearly fell off the couch he was laying on. The intruder alarm just _had _to ring. _HAD _to ring now of all times! The thief wasn't going to get very far if Kaiba could help it. They might not even make it out of the building.

The CEO angrily stormed out of his office. He would strangle the character if he had to. They did _NOT _just take away time from his precious and well-earned vacation!

_Fwip._

"OH, FUUUU-" Kaiba fainted before he could finish the curse word.

* * *

><p>Mokuba had heard his brother curse (rather loudly) and was now frantically searching for him. If Seto hadn't been able to finish his swear, then things must be bad.<p>

"Seto! Seto! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Mokuba, I'm alright!" The boy heard off to his right, down a rather long hallway that took a sharp turn a few feet down. He took a few paces cautiously in the direction of the voice before he realized that something seemed off. For one, that voice was female.

"Wait a second…"

_WHAM._

Mokuba Kaiba crumpled to the floor, with a rather large bump on his head that somewhat resembled a goose egg. The attacking party had no trouble in carefully removing the boy from the scene.

* * *

><p>Tea was on fire.<p>

Her feet hammered the arrows in time to the music as words flashed on the small screen. "Good!" "Great!" "Perfect!" She twisted and turned accordingly, wiping sweat from her forehead and taking deep breaths whenever she could. The song was nearly over! So far, so good. Her record had already been broken, and now she was shooting for a new high score of spectacular numbers. The blaring beats were mixed with the cheers of the crowd that had long since gathered nearby to watch the girl dance and Tristan and Joey's constant taunts to nearby dancers. Just a few more steps…

"HECK YEAH!" The teenager laughed along with her two friends and stuck a victorious pose, fists in the air, forming a star with her body. "Top of the world!" She grinned at her score; 900,000. She put her hands on her hips and sighed in an attempt to catch her breath.

"You're really good at that. Can I try?"

"Yeah, sure!" Tea wasn't sure who had asked the question, but it had been someone on her left. It didn't matter; the room was dark anyway. It could have been anyone.

"Thanks. But first, could you do me a favor?" As the audience cleared, Tea could make out a figure standing in the shadows.

"Sure. What can I do for ya?"

"Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

Tea didn't have time to answer before a rag was pressed to her face from behind. Her vision began to haze as a stink filled her nostrils, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Joey and Tristan tied together with a rope. Her mind began to fuzz and she knew she was going to faint. She managed to struggle out a few words before the collapse, just barely.

"Yeah…it does…"

* * *

><p>Mai giggled to herself in a rather girly manor. The people in the shops these days were so easy to manipulate. All it took was a wink and she got a huge discount on all the latest trends. Sometimes she thought they were too easy, but then she reminded herself that there was no such thing. She hummed a tune to herself as she cat-walked along the streets. Where to next?<p>

She put an arm over her forehead to block out the brightness of the street lamp and get a good look at the options she had. The nightclub didn't open until about eight…what time was it now? She stole a quick glance at a nearby clock. Seven-thirty. She had half an hour to kill. Should she visit the food court, hit up another shop, or…there were too many options!

On a whim, Mai decided to pop into her usual ice cream shop with the east-to-sway servers. The little bell tinkled as she pushed open the door and was greeted by the murmur of evening conversation-gossip here, rumors there-and the smell of the ever-churning dairy treat that she would be consuming in no more than five minutes, judging by the lack of a line. She began to map out a battle plan.

Okay. Walk in casually and act like it's just another visit. Hit up the worker, and use whatever strategy you need to use to get him to lower the price to at most two dollars. Leave with a wink and a see-ya-later and give 'em a catwalk on the way out. Easy.

She opened her mouth to order when a high-pitched, preppy voice cut her off.

"Hello ma'am! May I take your order? What flavor would you like?"

Wait a second. This wasn't the usual guy! This was-

"-a teenage girl?" Mai muttered to herself in shock. How on Earth would she sway this chic? It wasn't like she was going to…

"Hey, are you Mai Valentine?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Uh…yeah! Yeah, that's me." Mai still didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to not knowing how to socialize. Normally she only had to talk to men in the stores!

"Oh! Good! Brian said you'd want this. He said to give it to you, free of charge!" The girl set on the counter a vanilla ice cream cone; Mai's personal favorite.

"Free…of…charge?" Mai was starting to think she had eaten a _really _lucky fortune cookie that morning.

"Yep! All yours!" This was too easy! Mai grinned and gladly took the cone. She still had time to waste and at that point was feeling fairly lucky, so she decided to take a seat at one of the small, round tables they had set up along the walls of the petit shop.

She took a long, drawn-out lick of the cold, creamy substance and gazed out the window at the darkening streets. Hm…something tasted different…she yawned and shrugged, taking another lick. No…it was probably just her imagination. Another yawn came, bigger this time, and more drawn-out. Maybe she'd had a long day…yeah…she just needed to go home and take a nap. She tried standing up, but found her legs didn't seem to want to work, so she just sat down and snuggled up in the chair.

Mai looked down at her ice-cream, eyelids growing heavy. She thought she saw something on the cone. Was that…powder? Ah…who cared? The plush cushion on the small chair seemed to be so much cozier now…She slowly drifted off to sleep, not minding the counter girl who walked by Mai's table.

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN EGYPT…<p>

"I don't get it Bakura! It's like everyone but you just decided not to show up or something!" Marik whined to his friend, pacing the stone room. Bakura sat slumped in his chair, chin resting on the large stone slab they used for a table at Marik's infamous "Evil Council" meetings.

"I'm not bloody surprised, Marik." Bakura grumbled, only to be ignored.

"I mean, that's just rude! That's not even evil! To sign up for my Council and then just stop coming to the meetings? What's their problem?"

"I know what mine is."

"Those guys better have a really good reason for not coming to my meeting or I will be EXTREMELY ANGRY!"

"Welcome to my world."

"And FURTHERMORE! …Wait a second, do you smell something?"

"The rotting scent of my tolerance as it slowly withers away?"

"No no, I mean other than that. It kinda smells like roses."

"You know, I think for once I can agree with you. Something definitely smells like roses."

"Weird. So as I was…sayagh….." Bakura looked over only to find that Marik had passed out against a wall.

"Oh…perfect…" Bakura grumbled, realizing that he, too, was about to faint. "Isn't this bloody fantastic."

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke in total darkness. Wait, hadn't it <em>just<em> been sometime before noon? Had he gone blind? Was there something on his face? He couldn't feel anything. Something very weird was going on here.

"Ugh…Yugi…?"

"_Pharaoh?_" Okay, that made things worse than before. That voice wasn't in his head, and that meant… "How…do you have your own body?"

"Yugi!? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Tea! You're here too?"

"Nyeh…okay, someone is going to be hurt very badly for this and it better not be me!"

"Joey!"

"Tea? Nyeh, this isn't good. I'm stuck here with you."

"Thanks, friend. Glad to know you care."

"Don't even try, Tea. Men just don't get us ladies."

"_Mai!?_"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"But…if you're here too…how many of us are here?" Yugi squeaked.

"MONEY! Ah…wha-?"

"Okay. _Kaiba's _here."

"No, really Wheeler? I didn't notice."

"Big brother!"

"And my life gets worse."

"Okay, okay, hang on. So far we've found me, Pharaoh, Tea, Mai, Joey, Kaiba, and Mokuba. Is there anyone else?"

"I AM NOT A KITTY!"

Yugi stared in the direction of the rather random outburst. "B-Bakura?"

"Oh great. I'm stuck in a dark room with my mortal enemies. As if my life wasn't bad enough."

"Oh be quiet Ba-ku-ra, at least YOU didn't hit your head on a stone slab as you fainted! Do you KNOW how much that hurts?"

"Okay…" Yugi tried again. "Me, Pharaoh, Tea, Joey, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, Marik, Bakura…there can't be many others, right?"

"TRISTAN'S HERE PEOPLE! YO' LIVES JUST GOT BETTER!"

"And apparently Tristan. That's everyone, right?"

"Ugh, this is totally not cool."

"Oh great. DUKE'S here too. Nyeh, why does life have it out for me!"

"Big brother!"

"Sis, ya sound like Mokuba!"

"OKAY! One last time! Me, Pharaoh, Tea, Joey, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, Marik, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity. PLEASE tell me that's everybody!"

"Erm, Yugi, I'm here too."

"I'm not even going to bother repeating all that. Let's just say that Ryou's here too."

"Yes, that's very clever little Yugi. You've all been gathered here for a very specific reason in which I will now explain to you in painstaking and unnecessary detail." The voice of a young girl filled the room as a small circle of dim light appeared, providing enough visual to show exactly that: A young girl.

She was fairly short; she had to be only a few inches taller than Yugi, with golden-blonde hair that fell in a wavy pattern to her upper back. Her eyes were a blueish-green color, and the whole getup looked somewhat familiar. Not just her looks; but the entire setup. Kidnapped, only a select few, mysterious blonde girl…where had Yugi seen this before? The girl wore a black cloak from the neck down, reminding the boy somewhat of Marik's old minions. But if Marik was here…

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, his voice shakier than he planned.

"Ah, good question. Know your enemy. However, over the next month, I do not plan to be your enemy, but your…acquaintance. For you see, I am the one who brought you all here. You can call me Lizard, or Liz, if you wish. And over the next month you will be my- hey, wait a second, you aren't the Soul Eater cast!" Her mysterious air was replaced with a disappointed one as she surveyed the group she had put so much effort into kidnapping.

"You just now noticed this?" The Pharaoh cocked an eyebrow at the girl, genuinely curious about her mental status.

"I can't believe this! I must have mixed up my checklists! Aurgh, I did it again!" Lizard pulled a clipboard from under the cloak and glanced it over. "Oh, of course. I mixed up my "Already-Been-Done's and my To-Do's again! I hate it when I do that!" Only then did she seem to take full notice of the others in the room. Liz sighed and turned on heel with a swish of the cloak, walking out of the dim circle momentarily. The sound of a lazy smack was heard-like she had just slapped a wall. The room was flooded with light.

Yugi blinked for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness, before taking a quick glance around where he was. He was shocked to see he was actually in a rather normal-looking living room. It was huge, but other than that it had a basic sofa, a few other chairs, a loveseat, a coffeetable, fireplace, and…was that a chocolate fountain? He looked down and saw he'd been napping on normal carpet. Had that been there before?

"Make yourselves at home, peeps." Lizard, now fully visible, sighed from a doorframe that led down a hall. "If you'll excuse me," she rubbed her temples with her fingertips like someone who had a headache often would, "I have a _lot _of paperwork to do."

* * *

><p>Sooo~? How waaaaaas it~? I kinda like this new version. Over 2,500 words? Yeah, I think I'll keep it. The worst thing that could happen right now is a monitor crash where it deletes the document, but that's why I'm posting straightaway. I'm so sorry about the hiatus; I went through a really bad writer's block thing and I just had NO IDEA what to do. But, I'm bursting with ideas now, so I can promise that it won't be NEARLY as long a wait for me to get the second chapter up. Anyway, it's past midnight right now, so I should be getting to bed!<p>

You'll hear from me soon! Until then, ciao~!


	2. Of Intros and Deja Vous

Liz: Okay everyone, this is the second chapter to…part two of…well, you guys get it! Anyway, I had decided to read over part one and I realized: I HADN'T KIDNAPPED T'EA! So because I was too lazy to edit, I'll show you what happened to her this chapter.

Hatsu: And as you know by now, we don't own YuGiOh. And this chapter will be a lot better than the last. That one was just to show/tell what happened to the cast.

Liz: LET THE AWESOMENESS COMENSE!

* * *

><p>The cast woke up when they heard a muffled (yet still very loud) scream from somewhere. Yugi sat up, rubbing his head. "Oh, Ra, I just had the worst nightmare…" Then it hit him. "PHARAOH! WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed.<p>

"Quit your yelling, Yugi, you sound like a girl. I'm right here." Came a voice from just left of him.

"Is anyone else getting a sense of déjà vous? You know, like we've been here before."

"Malik? Is that you?"

"_Ryou?"_

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO ONE STEALS THE THIEF KING! IT'S JUST WRONG!"

"Oh, shut up Bakura. You're giving me a headache." The voice of Marik responded.

"What the..? How'd I get here?" Kaiba's voice came from the far corner of the small patch of dim light.

"Alright, who kidnapped me this time?"

"Mokuba, you kidnapped yourself."

"Oh, yeah."

"Duke Devlin does NOT like this!" The signature background music was heard as he spoke.

"Did anyone else hear that scream?" said Ryou, crouching behind his Yami.

"Look over there!" Malik pointed to the center of the room. There was T'ea, hanging from the ceiling and hog-tied.

'I don't like the looks of this!" Said Mokuba, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Hello, kidnapees!" Chirped a voice from outside the small ring. Suddenly, a short girl with shoulder-length blonde curls* and sea green eyes stepped into the light, which grew brighter.

"No…it can't be!" Kaiba recoiled.

"Can't be who? You don't even know my name yet. Not to say I don't like the fear or anything." The girl said. "Wait, I don't remember grabbing Duke or T'ea."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Next to the girl, the pink-haired teen materialized. Yami recognized the newcomer at once.

"Hey, aren't you the one who shot me with a tranquilizer dart?" He said.

"Aren't _you _the one who tried to defend yourself with plastic scissors?" The girl shot back.

"Touché." Yami growled.

"Okay, now that we've got all of that crap out of the way, I'm Lizard, call me Liz, and this is my OC, Hatsu." The blonde acted like nothing had happened to begin with. "Now, because most of you will either be groggy or in mortal pain-" Liz cast a glance at a large mass on the floor, which turned out to be an unconscious Joey, Serenity, Mai and Tristan. "-Then I guess you'll want some rest. I've marked the bedrooms-"

"With the names of the people who will be sleeping there, blah blah blah. Now can we skip to the part where you tell us why the duce you captured us?" Bakura said impatiently.

"Fine, Fluffy." Liz sneered. "I captured you for the sole purpose of improving my reputation. And the best way to improve one's reputation? The Internet! And because everyone likes a story, but no one likes having to carry around a book all day, I'm using the powers of the Magic Laptop!" Liz pulled a normal-looking laptop out of thin air. "Everything we see, do, say…it's all getting recorded here. This will be the BEST STORY MANKIND HAS EVER READ!" With an evil laugh, she set the laptop down, and proceeded to start dialing a number on her cell phone. While she was distracted, the gang began to talk.

"Seriously, does anyone else recognize this situation? You know, Magic Laptop, girl with blonde hair captured us for the sake of a story, all that?" Ryou hissed.

"I agree, it does seem familiar." Malik said. "Next thing you know, we'll get to see-"

"Night!" Liz yelled.

The cast froze in terror. But then, Liz kept talking. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with a slight Sue infestation. Don't worry, I have payment. Okay, that works. See you then!" She hung up. "Right, well then, everyone, get to bed! We've got a big day ahead of us!" With that, she herself scampered up unseen stairs.

* * *

><p>*Recognize the description so far?<p>

Okay, remember when I said I had no purpose? I lied. Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I figured if I pulled a 4K!ds and skipped this whole thing, you guys would be pretty angry. Speaking of you guys, I woke up today and this thing had four reviews already! Thanks to you all! Anyway, I know this chapter was bad, but intros suck like that. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Of Tours and Twins and much much more

Hola viewers! Can't wait to see the turnout of this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Without further ado, THE DISCLAIMER!

Hatsu: Ra, why am I always the one who has to do it?

Liz: Because you're paid.

Hatsu: Fine. If you don't already know we don't own YuGiOh, you haven't read the last chapters, so it's a wonder why you're reading this one.

Liz: TO THE STORY!

The next morning, Yami was the first to wake up, so he decided to go downstairs. After all, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. As his foot touched the bottom step, he slipped and nearly gave himself a concussion. When he stood up, he noticed he was covered in a sticky red goo. "Eew, what the heck is this?" He asked no one in particular.

"WHAT? I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY FLAMETHROWER YOU FREAKIN-oh hi, Yami." Liz was slumped on the floor against the wall, covered in the goop.

"Umm…hi?" Yami said, a little scared.

Liz stretched and yawned. "I guess I should wake up the others, too." With that, Liz pulled out a trumpet and blew. From upstairs came several different curses, and most were in English, with the occasional Egyptian. About thirty seconds later, the cast, including Mai, Joey, Tristan, Serenity and T'ea, were all running at top speed down the stairs. But much like Yami, they all slipped and landed in the warm, red goo that covered the entire kitchen floor.

"This is totally not cool!" Mai complained.

"Nyeh!" said Joey.

"I've been thrown in mud, but this is ridiculous!" Both Yugi and Ryou said.

"What the…?" or "Eeew!" came from everyone else.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Joey asked.

Liz shrugged. "Blood." She said, like this was an everyday thing. Everyone recoiled in horror. "Relax you guys! I don't kill people." She said.

"Then explain all this!" Yugi waved his arms like a madman.

"Okay, it went something like this." Liz began. (Note: The following is in script form because this is an excerpt from a real PM conversation between me and Night.)

Liz: You know, I wonder where my newest OC went. She's devilish, like Bakura, so I should probably find her before-

*Crash*

Hatsu: What the...? What the crap! Where'd you get an explosive? What do you mean a blind guy? Oh, no! Not the emergency phone! I've got the MSCC on speed-dial! NOOOO! 

Liz: Err... 

Hatsu: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! If you wreck that, all the Mary Sues we've locked in the basement will be free! Oh, Ra, NOT YOU! 

M.S. Hatsu: Remember me? Mwahahahaha! X3 

Liz: Oh...Kay...* house gets flooded with Sues* *sigh* ATSUKO! AYAKA! GET OVER HERE! FRESH MEATTT! YOU GET WHATEVER THE CAGES DON'T!

Night: Wait, you mean Bakuhatsu's been auctioning off his spare explosives again? I thought I told him he wasn't allowed to do that! And don't worry Liz, I'll grab Maya, Willow, and my chainsaw and we'll help you out! 

Liz: Thanks! *Hair gets pulled by a Mary Sue* OWW! THAT DOES IT; NO ONE MESSES WITH THE HAIR! *Charges and starts beating the Sue to a pulp*

BANG!

Hatsu: Nooo! Not the emo corner! 

Mary Sue Hatsu: Mwahaha! THE SUES CAN'T BE DEFEATED! WE HAVE NO WEAKNESSES! 

*Hatsu pulls out flamethrower* 

M.S. Hatsu: o-okay, flamethrowers MIGHT just be a new weakness... 

Liz: Oh and thanks for the help Night! 

Night: *kicks open the door, and she and two other girls are standing in the doorway with multiple weapons and war paint*

Maya: *holding her flamethrower* We're getting paid for this, right?

Willow: *has a missile launcher* Who cares? We get to murder people without Night getting mad, this is awesome!

Night: *revs her chainsaw* Let's do this! *the three jump into a group of Mary Sues and start slashing and hacking* 

Liz: Sweet! And yes Maya, I'll pay you. *Pulls out shotgun and starts firing at Sues*

Hatsu: *Sets a group of Sues on fire* Thank you, Fuego! *Kisses flame thrower*

*Ayaka and Atsuko start eating any Sues they can find, while Cages spring out of nowhere and capture Sues and draining their Sueish power*  
>(Hatsu=Pyromaniac) <p>

Night: *mowing through a group of Mary Sues with her chainsaw* I feel like Grell from Black Butler!

Willow: This is the most fun I've had all week!

Maya: I'm just glad we're getting paid. 

Liz: FINALLY! *Kicks the crap out of the Sue factory*

Hatsu: Oh, thank God! *Sets the remains of the factory and Sues on fire*

Liz: WHO WANTS MCDONALDS! IT'S SCARING THE CRAP OUT OF MORTALS TIME! *sees the sisters in a corner, stuffed* -_-'

Hatsu: Hey wait, whatever happened to that nameless little devil?*hears explosion* Ahhh, THAT was the swimming pool. 

Night: *high-fives Liz* MCDONALD'S TIME!

Maya: HECK, YEAH! *she and Willow head for the door*

Willow: *looks back* You guys coming? 

Liz: Yeah! I just need to find something...*Whole arm fits in bag* Ah, here we go! Your payments! Hatsu, if you will.

Hatsu: *sigh* Right, for Night we have a taco, for Maya we have an authentic Bakura leather jacket, and for Willow we have a new machine gun.

Liz: NOW FOR MCDONALDS! MWAHAHAHA! *slips a mini-flamethrower into pocket* 

Night: OMR, A TACO! *ties a black band around it* Now it's a ninja taco! It'll be my sidekick!

Willow: Sweet, a machine gun!

Night: My payment's better! *sticks her tongue out*

Maya: *puts on the jacket* This will do just fine. 

Liz finished the story, only to be faced with a large gang of shocked teenagers and/or adults. "Any questions?" She asked. All at once, the cast began to scream things at her like their lives depended on it.

"I thought you said you didn't kill people!" Yugi looked horrified.

"What the heck is a Cage?" Kaiba yelled.

"Who were Atsuko and Ayaka?"

"What the heck's a Sue factory?"

"I'm not _that _devilish!"

"What was that ending for?"

"You have a _swimming pool?"_

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Liz screamed at the crowd, which immediately fell silent. "I had nothing planned today, so I hope a tour of the house will help answer some questions." The cast seemed to like this idea, so Liz began.

"Okay, we start here." She led the group in front of a prison cell. Inside was a young girl with orange hair, red sneakers and a blue dress. When she looked up and saw them, they saw she had a collar on, and was tied to the wall. She seemed kind at first, but all at once, she leaped at them, growling, and the only restraint was the rough rope used to tie her to the wall. "The last Mary Sue. Such a sad sight. And only stick your arm through the bars if you want to lose it." Liz advised to a now shocked Bakura, who had been trying to poke the Sue.

Liz kept on walking, and the rest of the cast followed her, figuring it was the safest option. They finally stopped in front of a normal-looking door, with a single sign that read, "Spare OC's." When Liz opened the door, they saw a large circular room with various corridors leading off of it. "This is the 'house' where all my OC's that I haven't used yet live. Whenever a new one is created, I find them a room and let them decorate it to how they like. And that's where they live!"

"Now, down here…" She pointed down the center hall, of which they were facing, "Is where I keep my main OC's. Or more specifically, OC's that I've used in stories. Y'know, like Hatsu, Atsuko, and Ayaka."

After a few more feet, they stopped yet again in front of a locked door. At a single snap of the fingers, the door swung open and Liz stepped inside. The room was cold and dark, and there were only three things inside. In the far left corner, there was a file cabinet. Hooked up to that was some sort of machine. It connected itself to the cabinet by some sort of tube, similar to the one at the end. At the top was a hatch of some sort.

The final object was a large box, which was making odd wailing sounds. "This is how I create all my OC's." Liz explained. "You see," She opened the box to reveal several cages. Inside each one was a pearly white, ghostly…something. "These cages are magical. I call them the Magical Cages of Doom! ™ When it detects a Mary Sue, it will launch itself at said creature and capture it. It begins to drain the Sueishness until they die. It was built to resurrect them as OC's, but there was a slight glitch. Now they turn into Ideas."

"Okay, I follow so far, but what's with the file cabinet?" Marik asked.

"Ahh, that's my favorite part! I'll show you how it works." Liz picked up a Cage and lugged it to the file cabinet. "Now, in these drawers are old Ideas about looks and personality. When I take a few from each…" She drew from the "looks" drawer a paper that said "brown hair", another that read "Blue eyes" and a final one that said "black dress." Then from the "Personality" drawer, she plucked out a single paper that read, "Feisty/short-tempered." "…and place them all in tha machine…" Liz dumped in the cage, and all the papers with it. "We get…" An OC with all the descriptions popped out of the opposite tube. "Now Shirly, I think you'll like room number 33." She told the girl.

"That's amazing!" Tea gasped. "But what about-"

They were cut off by a loud BANG, and then an evil laugh from behind them. Hatsu fingered her flamethrower, ready for action. And then it happened.

A blonde girl with shoulder-length hair and deep red eyes leaped from the smoke, shotgun in hand. "Hello, Liz! Recognize me?" The cast looked to Liz for explanations, only to find that she looked about as confused as they were.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked the newcomer.

"I'm Reptile. Your _evil twin!"_

Dun dun DUNNNN! I'd like to give credit to Night for the PM conversation, and YamiGirl314 for the evil twin Idea. I hope this chapter explained a lot for you guys. If the next one isn't up for awhile, blame school, not me. I'll see you in the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated, but (insert clever anti-flame line here)


	4. Of Portals and Night

Hey guys! I know it's been forever, but with school and everything, it's been hard to update. Anyway, Hatsu fell ill, so I have to do the disclaimer today. *Ahem* Seriously, I don't own YuGiOh, or Night for that matter. LET THE SUPER SPECIAL AWESOMESESS COMENSE!

"Her _evil twin?"_ Kaiba said skeptically.

"Yeah, shouldn't Reptile be the nice one?" Malik added.

"I have a twin?" Liz asked the stranger.

"Well _duh. _Did you seriously think you were just Ying? You need a Yang! And that's where I come in. It's kind of like Yugi and Yami, or Ryou and Fluffy." Reptile responded, looking bored.

"Fluffy?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Unfortunately for Marik, Bakura heard him laughing.

"Alright…just one more thing." Liz had a certain look on her face that made everyone curious.

"Oh yeah?" Reptile looked up from her nails, only to get hit in the face with…a pie.

"EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Liz screamed. With that, she made a mad dash out of the room. The cast followed, feeling it wasn't safe to be stuck in a room with the evil twin of someone who's already evil. When they had managed to make it out, a door slammed behind them.

"Come on, hurry up!" Everyone whipped around just in time to see Liz cannonball into…a swimming pool.

"What the heck?" Yugi stared.

"She hasn't come back up yet…" Tea sounded worried.

"Did…did she drown?" Mokuba asked, crouching behind his brother.

"One can only hope, little one." Bakura said, receiving a hard smack on the head from Tea.

"You need to learn to have more friendship in your life! I've been holding in the longest friendship speech of my life, and now you're going to hear it!" Thankf-*cough*I mean unfortunately, Tea was cut off by a loud BANG as the door behind them crashed down. A very angry Reptile charged through the cast with a battle cry. To their surprise, she charged into the pool after Liz.

"CANNONBALL!" She cried. On her way down, Reptile's arm caught on Bakura's leg, pulling him down. Bakura naturally flailed around, managing to drag Marik along. Marik caught hold of Malik, who managed to grab Ryou's ankle. All five of them plunged down below, the latter screaming his lungs out.

"Huh. Well that was weird." Yugi said, turning to Yami.

"Really, is this some kind of joke? She can't expect us to jump to our possible death." Duke said.

"At this point, I don't think we have much of a choice." Kaiba said. "Really, we don't exactly know our way around."

"Couldn't we just ask them?" Mokuba pointed to the small group of OC's.

"Shut up, Mokuba!" Kaiba and the OC's chorused.

"Hey Tristan, can't you just punch through the floor or something? You know, using your voice." Joey asked.

"What?"

"You know, your voice gives you super strength."

"Since when?"

"But you say that every time you punch a guy."

"No, I don't! Give an example of-"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Everyone stared in the direction of the scream, only to see Serenity standing, fists clenched, against a wall. "Look, if you guys don't want to, I will." With that, Serenity took one big leap, and splashed after all the others.

"Serenity, WAIT!" Joey, Duke, and Tristan all yelled, jumping in after her.

"Oh, come on! Is the authoress out of ideas or something?" Kaiba growled, feeling himself being pushed by Mokuba.

"I don't have much choice here, do I?" Mai thought allowed. "Well then…" She nonchalantly stepped into the water, suddenly being dragged under by an invisible force.

"AAAHHHH!" Everyone except Kaiba screamed as they plummeted through darkness. The strange pool was actually some kind of…portal. Suddenly, a small patch of light appeared. As it grew bigger, they were able to see two girls…Reptile and Liz. They were locked in combat, but not for long…

"OOF! Bakura, get the HECK OFF ME!" Reptile screamed.

"It's not my fault; I'm being pinned down by a freaking MUTT!"

"HEY, YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE?" Joey yelled.

"Oww…What the…Yami?" Liz said.

"Oh RA!" Yami scrambled to his feet. Kaiba snorted.

(A/N: Okay, you know what? I'm sick of having to write where and what the ENTIRE FREAKING CAST is doing, so I'll only write the important ones!)

"Dang it, and I was winning!" Reptile pouted.

"Umm…why the heck were you two fighting?" Yugi asked innocently.

"No reason!" Liz said perkily. The gang sweatdropped. "Now let's see…ah, it's about two-thirty. Perfect!" She pulled out a small piece of plastic, almost like a credit card, and a large hole opened in the wall. "Plot holes…so many uses." She said. With that, she scribbled something on a piece of paper, and threw it into the swirling vortex, which closed. "Right, they'll be here in about…now."

"Uh…w-who, exactly?" Mokuba said a little fearfully.

"Who else?" Suddenly the doorbell rang. When Liz opened it, three girls stood there. One looked exactly like Liz, only a little older. The other was the same age as the previous girl, only, she had long, dark brown hair with red streaks, and wore a black and red skirt over black skinny jeans and combat boots, along with a blood-red t-shirt. The next girl was naturally the same age, and had platinum blonde hair at an angle cut, with dark green eyes and an army suit. The last girl was around eleven, Liz's age, and had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Night, Willow, Maya, and Maia." Liz said.

I know, I know, it was horrible. But now that I have Night and them, plus one of my friends, things will be way more interesting next chapter! So if you can stick with me until then, you'll be happier! I SWEAR!


	5. Of randomness and explainable weirdness

Hey guys! I just want to say thank you all for your reviews. Now, to devil101, I was going to reply, but I decided to respond to your demand with a new chapter! Okay, the normal disclaimer person, AKA Hatsu, is sick in bed with the flu. So again, *ahem* I don't own YuGiOh, Night, Maia, Willow, Maya, and/or any other things that showed up here that aren't mine. NOW…THE THING YOU'VE WAITED FOR NOW FOR ABOUT…A few weeks. Possibly longer.

The cast was backed against the wall in sheer terror. Mokuba fainted.

"Oh, come on; was the stay at my house _really _all that bad?" Night pouted.

"Oh, Ra…I…I…ki…kissed…" Ryou stuttered, sheet white. "I…I thought we'd never see her again!"

The five girls, however, were busy chatting.

"So Liz, exactly _how'd _you get the entire cast to your house?" Maia asked. "I mean, I thought it'd be Mission Impossible!"

Night, Maya, Liz and Willow all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing. "Long story." They chorused.

BANG!

"Hey, did anyone else hear that?" Hatsu asked.

"NYEH! How'd you get here?" Joey cried.

Hatsu shrugged. "I used to be a Mary Sue, I kept the Dimension Transporter."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Wait, you mean that bang?" Liz asked. "Yeah, I'm not really sure what that wa…HOLY CRAP!" The young authoress stood pointing. When everyone turned to see, they got an eyeful of charred kitchen and rubble. "ALRIGHT, WHO WAS THAT? Kitchens don't just _decide _to explode, so WHO WAS IT?"

"Who do you think? It was the only two evil and dumb enough to try to mess with your kind." Kaiba said.

"Um…Liz? Marik and Bakura are missing." Maia pointed out. Indeed, both the criminal and the thief had slunk off.

Liz stormed into the rubble. As she suspected, the two missing devils were at the heart of the mess, hair blown back, and covered in char and ash. "Ummm…oops?" Marik said, as if he were innocent.

When the others caught up to the girl, she was standing tense, eye steadily twitching. Night put a hand on the younger girls' shoulder.

"Don't worry, Liz, we can fix this and punish them later. But yelling won't do anything." She said, attempting to calm the girl.

Liz took a calming breath. Without saying a word, she calmly walked out of the black mess. From her pocket, she withdrew a sticky note and a pen. Jotting something on the small square of paper, she proceeded to sit down in the farthest corner, rocking back and forth.

"What the…?" All anyone did was stare.

"Guys, look! Maybe we should read the note!" Tea said.

"Alright…now, who here's brave enough to try to take it from her?" Duke asked, stepping back.

"Oh, move it!" Maia ripped the note from her friend's clasp, who still kept rocking.

Everyone moved in closer. "What's it say?" Mai asked, leaning in furthest.

"It says, 'Out of my mind, back in 5 minutes.'" Maia read. "Great. I hate it when she does this."

"You mean she's done this before?" Ryou asked.

"Plenty of times, actually. Like last week when she stayed up until around four in the morning finishing homework, then realized the next day that she didn't have to do half the crap she did." Maia said, as if this were an ordinary thing.

"As a matter of fact, we should probably give you guys a four minute head start to get upstairs and hide under the covers. She'll kill anything in her way once she's back." Night didn't have to tell anyone twice. As soon as the words left her lips, the cast was gone. Even Kaiba.

"That's all very nice," Reptile said, appearing next to Hatsu, somehow clean again. "But how will _we_ stay safe?"

"I know!" Atsuko and Ayaka appeared out of nowhere. Atsuko was holding the ever-elusive duct tape in one hand, scissors in the other. "All we need is a chair!"

Around four minutes later, the young authoress sat struggling against a large amount of duct tape; mouth taped shut as well, screaming things that the others were fairly glad they couldn't make out.

"Mmph mph!" Liz yelled. *translation: I'll kill you!*

"Jeez, you'd think she'd be nicer. We just saved her entire plot from being murdered. Literally." Reptile snorted.

"I'm glad we taped her mouth. As they say, silence is golden, but duct tape is silver!" Maia laughed.

Hatsu rolled her eyes. "Look, can I just get it over with? I don't feel like staring at an eleven year old that's been duct taped to a chair all day."

"Be careful!" Night warned.

"I've done this a lot, most times the wasn't tied up. I think I can handle it." Hatsu replied, pinching a place on Liz's neck. Within seconds, the girl had fainted.

Liz bounded downstairs the next day with a huge grin. She wore a grey shirt, blue ripped jeans, and rainbow socks. On her head, she wore some kind of…red tube-shaped hat. "Mornin'!" she called to a cast that was already downstairs.

Bakura blinked. "I have questions, and my first one is this. What in the name of _sanity _have you got on your head?"

"It's a fez, I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool. But enough with the Doctor Who references, who wants breakfast?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright then, I should probably mention that I plan to take you all on a little trip, then." She said.

Everyone suddenly paid full attention to whatever Liz was saying, hanging on to every word. "Where too? You're not taking us to another zoo, are you?" Reptile glared suspiciously.

"No, not after last time." Liz replied.

"What happened last time?" Yugi asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Ever wondered why the Chestnut-backed Owlet is endangered?" Hatsu snorted.

"Uh…yeah, sometimes."

"Then you might want to write down what we're saying."

"Alright, everyone! Let's eat!" Liz cried from the kitchen, which was now perfectly normal again.

Okay, I know it was a bad place to stop, but my reason is that I couldn't find a place to end it. Plus a Christmas fanfic started forming in my brain two seconds ago…anyway, tell me what you think, and if you like it I'll update soon, because tomorrow marks the WEEKEND! Anyway, R'n'R! P.S. If you have an OC who wants to appear in the fic, feel free to tell me. (Describe them please!) Thanks!


	6. Of Yamis and Caramelldansen

Hello, viewers and stuff! That's right, I'm back! I've been trying to update more often for your sake, so you won't have to wait five years for me to write a few words. Anyway, without further ado…

Hatsu: I'm okay again, so we don't own YuGiOh, and the 'Magic Sprinkles' in this chapter belong to our whack-job friend, Destiny's Lugia. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What the heck? How'd you even get the kitchen back to normal?" Willow asked, peeking in.<p>

"Simple! A friend let me borrow these a few days back, before this incident." Liz held up a small jar labeled 'Magic Sprinkles.' Inside were simple rainbow sprinkles. "I'll return 'em in a month, when this whole scheme is over and done."

"Nyeh? I smell food!" Joey dashed in, nearly knocking Willow over in the process. Indeed, a long table with at least twenty chairs was laden with all kinds of foods. There were crumpets, bacon, steak, potatoes, pancakes, and various other foods that the authoress got too lazy to mention.

"Is this even considered breakfast?" Ryou asked.

"Well in the world of me, which you are currently living in, this is considered a regular meal. Breakfast, lunch, dinner…they're way too specific. Like, fries for breakfast sounds weird, and cereal for lunch sounds off, but I love both. So here, we just have meals." Liz replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How the heck did you even cook all this crap?" Bakura wrinkled his nose at all the different smells.

Wrong wording.

The _WHACK_ was heard all through the house. "This took me all night. Are you going to sit here and talk crap about my cooking?" Hatsu growled, as if expecting an apology.

"What the bloody bugger did you even hit me with?" Bakura yelled back.

Hatsu twirled a leek between her fingers. "Oh, nothing."

"Hatsu, try to play nice please. Anyway, I need to take care of something." Liz said. She walked out of the kitchen, and the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. But Liz had just enough time to shout, "And Hatsu, you're in charge! And Night, I might need some help with-" then the door slammed, leaving the cast cowering in fear at the possible wrath of an evil OC with a dimension transporter.

PAUSE! Okay, I know it's short, but I'm not stopping here. If you've bothered to read this far, thanks, because you'll get to learn that the stuff that would be here is just filler, and I don't want to bore you guys to death. And Dr. Fanmi lover, sorry, but I can never tell what you're saying. PLAY!

Liz and Night came back in soaked to the bone, covered in leaves, and freezing cold. Maia moaned.

"Really, you two weren't out there raking leaves, were you? You were gone for hours! I thought you two were on another kidnapping mission!" She said.

"Calm down, you sound like my mother!" Liz complained.

Ryou's head perked up from behind a couch. "By the way, you never told us, where are your mum and dad?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, they're away for the month. Dad's been testing planed for Boeing and mom had to go do some teacher stuff." Liz replied casually, reaching for her authoress license.

"And they left their eleven year old here alone? Isn't that a little…harsh?" Joey looked up from a duel with Yugi.

"Nah, it's normal. Anyway, this place seems dull. While I get blankets for me and Night, Reptile, use my Ipod to give the place some life." With that, Liz dashed upstairs that apparently had been there the whole time.

"Um…I guess I could." Reptile shrugged. When she turned it on, however, she found it had songs mostly with titles in other languages. She chose one of the only ones in English, called Time and Space.

PAUSE! Okay, this would be more filler. Sure, the chapter would be longer, but the ratings would plummet. So yeah…skipping ahead to the interesting stuff…PLAY!

Liz, Night, Willow, Reptile and Hatsu all sat playing some sort of card game. In a clockwise motion, each player would throw a card into the middle, turning it face-up. On occasion, their hands would all dart for the pile, and whoever's hand was on bottom would scoop all the cards up.*

The Bakuras and Mariks were all in a tag team duel, winner would get the loser's Millennium Item. Thankfully, Atsuko was able to snatch all the Items before they could otherwise be stolen.

Yugi and Yami were watching Joey, Tristan, and Duke fight over a stressed out Serenity. Mai was laughing her lungs out, while Tea sat muttering about how they weren't being friendly enough.

And as usual, Mokuba was watching Spongebob on his brothers' laptop, and Seto was fooling with his Duel Disk, trying to improve it somehow.

Suddenly, a familiar song came on. Liz and Night looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Oh, no. This isn't good." Reptile moaned.

It was too late. The two weirdo's had already stood up, and were currently doing the Caramelldansen.

"Oh, perfect. That image is now burned into my retinas for the rest of my life."Joey said, temporarily distracted. But as soon as a 'compliment' to Serenity came from Duke, he was back in the fight.

An hour later, both Night and Liz had collapsed from exhaustion, and were fast asleep.

"Funny, I didn't think they slept." said Yugi.

"Oh come on, they're only human! At least I think…" Bakura leaned in, as if to poke Liz in the leg, but Reptile blocked him.

"Tough my Hikari and you die." She growled, fire in her eyes.

Bakura-and everyone, actually-froze. "Your…what?"

Hatsu sighed. "Come on, like saying 'you need a Dark' wasn't the biggest tip-off? I thought it'd be really obvious! Reptile is, has been, and will always be, Liz's yami."

* * *

><p>*I'll subscribe to the person who can guess the game first. If I've already subscribed, I'll leave a comment on your least popular story promoting it highly.<p>

* * *

><p>YUP! I'm evil enough to stop here. But don't worry, I'm planning for the next chapter already. It'll be a Halloween special! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! And thanks for faving: devil101, Nightowl572, Scaevola2, shadowcharmerdemon, YamiGirl314, and yugiohgirlkasha516. And thanks for subscribing: devil101, ImmortalAngel92, loxypuppy419, Scaevola2, shadowcharmerdemon, and YamiGirl314. And also, please-you don't have to, but Rin Kagamine fans, I recommend this-check out my other YGO fic, I like you, I love you. Sorry, it isn't Yaoi. But anyway, I'll see you in the Halloween special!<p> 


	7. Of Halloween and Writers' Block

HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE! I have a very important announcement to make! Scaevola2 correctly guessed the card game being played before anyone else! The game was Egyptian Rat Screw, and if I tried to explain the rules, my head would explode from the confusion. And I'm sorry this took me so long, because I've caught a case of the ever-evil writer's block. So because I don't need to say that I don't own YuGiOh (come on people, I've said it six times so far) here's the STORY/CHAPTER/THING!

* * *

><p>Bakura stopped frozen at the feet of the apparent yami. "But she said you were an-"<p>

"OC?" Liz finished. "Well, that was a lie. She's a split personality. She started the moment kids tried beating me up, and the sides of my soul began to split until…this." She indicated both her and Reptile. "She's always been overprotective of me."

"Wait, you got beat up as a kid?" Tristan asked.

"You know, that's probably why she's so messed up in the head." Joey said.

"I resent that!" Liz growled, barely stopping Reptile from ripping his face off. "Anyway, because if I don't do something soon this story will get boring fast, I think we should-AAAHHHHH!" The young authoress was cut off as a giant hole opened at her feet and she plummeted down beyond vision.

"What the heck just happened?" Serenity blinked.

"I don't know…" Maia crept closer to the pit for a better look. Suddenly, a vine sprang up and wrapped itself around the mildly sane girl. She screamed as she, too, fell after Liz.

"I've never seen anything like this, and that's coming from me." Night said, bending over the hole. Without warning, a bloody human hand sprang out at her, sharp nails and all.

"Wait!" Night easily side-stepped the hand. The last thing anyone heard from her was "CANNONBALL!" As she jumped after her friends.

"NIGHT!" Willow cried, diving after the insane group.

"Oh, well. Not much to lose, I guess." Hatsu simply pencil-jumped down below.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF CRAP WILL YOU GUYS GET DOWN HERE ALREADY?" Liz yelled up from wherever the hole led. Terrified, the cast and remaining humans and/or OC's followed.

"AAAHHHHH!" The pit seemed to have no end, until finally…

"OOF!"

"Ugh.."

"Ouch!"

"Night? Liz? Maia? Where are you guys?"

"Here..." The trio moaned.

"Where the heck are we?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, I can't see a thing!" Ryou's voice quivered as he spoke.

As if responding to his word, the room began to get a dim glow. And through the light, at least fifty zombies, ghosts, and skeletons were creeping toward them. Everyone but Liz and Night screamed and recoiled in fear.

"Dude, do they expect us to be scared or something?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"I know, right?" Night snorted, and kept walking.

A voice boomed over the room, like Noah when he trapped the cast in season three. "Wait, you two aren't scared?"

"We both had to sleep with the Bakura's and Marik's in our houses for at least a week with the chance of being murdered in our sleep. And we each have an authoress license. Why would we be scared of something so…childish?" Liz explained.

"Oh, shoot, seriously?" The person's voice echoed around the room.

"Pretty much." Night shrugged.

A short, orange-haired girl materialized in front of them. "Way to kill a mood." She muttered.

"What mood?" Liz's eyebrow was raised further.

The girl pointed at the frightened cast.

"Oh." Liz sweatdropped.

"Anyway, who the heck are you?" Night asked. "I mean, are you a fangirl or something? And how long has this place even _been _here?"

"Maybe she's one of Kaiba's female robots." Liz suggested. "If that's the case, let's just kick the crap out of her and leave. Seriously, do we really need another character in this entire plot that no one knows a single thing about?"

"Nope." Night nodded and pulled out a baseball bat from who-knows-where. Liz followed suit.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you who I am!" The mystery girl began to back away. "I'm an OC, okay? I was created via the OC factory, it was a malfunction."

"Um…then what's with the whole beyond the grave scene back there?" Liz pointed at the beasts that were still coming closer.

"It's Halloween, thought I'd decorate." The orange-hair shrugged.

"What's your name, anyway?" Kaiba was the first of the cast to find his voice.

"Don't have one. But I prefer to be called Freak."

"Um…why?" Reptile asked, sounding almost scared to ask.

"Because shut up." Freak responded.

Everyone facepalmed.

"Wait." Yami interjected. "If it's Halloween, what are you going to do about trick-or-treaters that come by?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back up at Liz's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small kid and three friends approached the door fearlessly. The holographic ghost had scared them, but not for long, as they had soon figured out that it couldn't hurt them. And the zombies were bogus from the start. The first boy knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" They chorused. All of a sudden, a blood-stained clown with a giant butcher knife sprung out at the four from somewhere inside the house. Everyone screamed and ran as fast as they could, clown chasing them all the way down the street.

* * *

><p>"Let's just say I have it taken care of." Liz smiled. Since no one was sure if this was a good thing or not, she continued. "Maybe it's best if we leave. I mean seriously, this is <em>boring!<em> Why should we stick around? Come on, guys, I think I have time to write a pumpkin pie into this messed up world I call a story." She marched right back to the hole, which seemed about twenty feet or so above their heads, and flashed her license. Without warning, an elevator actually began to fall, until it parked itself right next to the group. Liz simply stepped inside, motioning for the others to follow.

"Wait, you aren't going to leave me here, are you?" Freak was thrown into a panic.

"Pretty much." Hatsu responded.

"But…but…"

"Bye!" Night waved to the accidental OC as soon as everyone was inside.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this was short, but most the crp in my brain was just filler, so I kinda blanked out on this one. Again, sorry for taking forever, but Writer's Block is merciless. And again, congrats to Scaevola2! If the next chapter isn't up before the end of this year (which is coming up fast) don't be shocked, school gets in the way of everything.<p> 


	8. Of Insanity and Anime Conventions

Hello again people who were bored enough to click here! Want a random quote? Well here's something my friend said to us in class: "I love carrots. The only veggie that's also a fatal weapon." I don't know why she said it, but it was random enough for me! And because I have nothing to do, and this week is only three full days, one half day, and Friday off, I decided to waste my life away by entertaining the general public! So needless to say I don't own YuGiOh, HERE'S THE WATCHAMACALLIT!

Everyone jumped as the roaring laughter of the only two psychopaths that could scare Marik rang from upstairs.

"I never even thought Bakura would _do _that!" Night gasped. Everyone stared at Bakura, who looked both scared and a little curious.

"I know! You'd think Ryou drugged his morning tea or something!" Liz said through waves of laughter. Everyone's gaze shifted suspiciously to Ryou, who looked startled.

"Er…what's going on up there?" Mai asked, ready for almost any answer. Both authoresses came stumbling downstairs, clutching their guts and gasping for air.

"And what were you saying about me?" Bakura demanded, grabbing Liz by the shirt collar and glaring at her. The hold didn't last long, though, as he soon received a warning glare from a very angry Reptile.

"We were watching this!" Liz opened the Magic Laptop, where a YouTube video was loaded and ready. A little curious, and a little scared, the cast, Reptile, Maia, Maya, and all OC's gathered around, and Liz pressed play.*

When the video had finished playing, Bakura was in the corner re-thinking his life, and everyone other than Kaiba was in hysterics.

"Hold on." Mai asked as soon as she had regained her breath. "Doesn't each day serve as a chapter in your story or something? So what does _this_ help with?"

"Well I'm glad you asked, Mai!" Liz chirped. "Here's a cookie!"

Mai sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Because almost every good kidnapping story has a scene where the kidnapper isn't there, I'll be going out for the day!" Liz grinned at all the horrified stares she was getting.

"So where will you be going?" Duke raised an eyebrow.

"An anime convention!" The young freak looked more excited than ever.

"Wait, don't you have to be a cosplayer?" Malik asked.

"Oh yeah! Wait here!" Liz bolted up the stairs. The group barely had time to exchange looks before she came tumbling back. She had changed into a blue striped shirt, with a thin blue jacket and jeans. As for the hair, she had used about three bottles of hair gel and put it up in a fluffy, slightly spiky manner, and spray-painted it white. To put it simply, she was Ryou with blue eyes.

The group stood, jaws hanging open, gawking at the doppelganger. "This is just wrong." Joey said flatly.

"I've never been scarred so badly in my life!" Ryou squeaked.

"Why would she do this?" Tea hid behind Yugi.

"Well guys, good luck…I MEAN have fun!" Liz said to Hatsu, Reptile, Night, Willow, Maia, and Maya, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

"Aaaaannnnd….she leaves us alone. Well isn't this just fan tucking fastic." Yami grumbled.

"Well, we _do _have the entire house, and roughly six hours to kill." Marik shrugged.

"Okay, then we need to go over the rules." Night began. Everyone groaned.

"Relax, they're simple. Rule one: Anyone who misbehaves will have a chloroform-soaked rag pressed to their face until they pass out. Rule two: The authoress needs excitement, so whatever you do has to be both appropriate and fun. And the last rule: No collateral damage will be done to the house and/or residents in it." Atsuko said this like she'd rehearsed it a hundred times.

"Erm…question!" Mokuba raised his hand.

"What?" Ayaka looked irritated.

"What if we need something?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, yeah! Well, Liz took her laptop with her, so you'll have to ask Night." Maya answered.

"But I thought authoresses couldn't interfere with other stories not written by themselves. Wouldn't she get in trouble?" Maia looked concerned.

"Actually, if help is needed, we can write what we want, so long as we keep to the plot. And because this story barely has a plot, I can do almost anything I want!" Night explained excitedly.

"Oh, I see. So it's like when a neighbor asks you to help with something, you can basically do what you want, but you have to end up with a certain result." Willow nodded slowly.

"Exactly! So, do whatever you want, guys!" Night grinned, opening the Magic Book and jotting down what seemed to be a request for a tub of pudding, because that's what appeared two seconds later.

And the chaos began.

Yami must have said something to Marik, because a fraction of a second later, Bakura was dragged into a wild goose chase by the same maniac, screaming something about not caring about leather pants. Ryou, Malik, and Yugi all launched themselves at the Yamis, trying to make sure no one died.

Tristan and Duke began to compete at once for Serenity. This enraged Joey, causing a huge wrestling match to start, keeping the boys oblivious to the fact that Mai and Tea had ended up taking the young girl by the wrist and dragging her away from the men. Instead, the girls ended up at an indoor spa, courtesy of Night, who was currently coated head to toe in pudding, and was still swimming.

Seto, thinking he was better than everyone else, simply sat down on the couch, and began to work, when suddenly…

SPLAT!

The younger Kaiba kid hit his brother in the face with none other than a cream pie. "Come on, lighten up, bro!" Mokuba laughed and took off, being chased the entire time by an angry Seto.

As for the OC's, Maia, Maya, and Reptile, they all pulled up chairs and began watching the chaos with satisfaction, occasionally pausing to throw a smoke bomb here, throw a handful of Magic Sprinkles there, or even eat a handful of popcorn.

About five hours later, the scene wasn't much different. The only big change was the fact that all the Yamis were tied to chairs, passed out from over exposure to chloroform. Other than that, Night was licking herself clean, the Hikaris were slumped against the wall panting, only a few noses had been broken as the outcome of the big Serenity war, the girls were just drying off from their spa treatment, and the Kaibas had settled down when Mokuba had run out of energy.

Suddenly, the door came crashing down, revealing a beat-up Liz, shirt ripped, and hair losing its composure all together.

"Hey guys!" She panted. "Look at all the cool stuff I scored!" She held up a bulging plastic bag.

Everyone stared. "Dude, you look like you've been to Hell and back!" Maia exclaimed.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I was." Liz smirked. "Now, did you guys keep the insanity level fairly high?"

"I really don't think you need to ask." Willow gestured to the house, which was currently a pudding-filled mess.

"Hm…well, I'm glad. This means you've all passed the test!" Liz suddenly perked up. At a snap of her fingers, everything disappeared, and the entire house was back to normal. If that's what you'd call it, anyway.

"What _test?_" Willow glared suspiciously at the authoress.

"I'm going to Wal-Mart tomorrow, and now I know you guys will do great while I'm gone!" Liz's grin grew wider. "And I'm sure this will be even better than today!"

*Okay, if you really want to know what video they watched, go to YouTube and search Bakura Timotei. It's adorable!

Sorry, I know, bad chapter. And it took forever. But next chapter I really will be going to Wal-mart, because I found one of those 'Things to do at Wal-Mart' things on Immortalangel92's profile, so how could I resist? Anyway, get ready for hilarity! ;-)


	9. OBLIGATORY AUTHORESS NOTE! HELP US!

Hullo everyone. If I seem down, it's because websites like this one might go down in a few days. This isn't a story chapter. But if you care about , YouTube, and Deviantart, you'll sign this petition: PETITION

I know this could be a lie, but it isn't. Please, if you want my, and every other good In-Progress story you've written to continue, sign it! Sign it for the people who want to sign up on a website the government might delete! You see, they want to pull a 4K!ds and completely censor the internet by deleting all websites they find inappropriate. And we want to say, "Heck no! We like the internet the way it is!"

So Please, I beg you, sign it! I did! You don't even have to put your real name, I put Liz! And tell your friends! We'll save the internet one person at a time!

~Anonymous Lizard


	10. Of Snow and Bubbles

Hey guys! This chapter is more of an apology to the fans, as well as a tip on how to cure Writer's Block. I'm sorry this took me so long, I've been tied up in fanfic reading, homework, the pets, homework, Christmas gifts, homework, friends, homework…you know, normal stuff. But I've got my holiday break starting very, VERY soon! My goal is to get this up before Christmas, when everyone will be super busy. Anyway, enough talking, let's start the show!

Disclaimer: You guys realize it's called fan fiction for a reason, right? It's fiction. Based on a fandom. That I don't own. And in this case is YuGiOh.

The next morning, everyone awoke to a huge racket coming from downstairs. The OC's stumbled out of bed, only to see the most unusual thing ever. The cast, however, did not see it quite as such. Everywhere, bubbles were floating around. Not giant bananas, unicorns, and on one particular and very frustrating occasion, a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater. But bubbles, and lots of them. And as expected, in the center of the mess on the couch, sat Liz. But she wasn't holding a bubble wand, just her laptop, and was furiously typing.

"Liz, what are you doing? I haven't seen this much of a mess since you tried to enter the YuGiOh GX fandom." Hatsu asked, staring at the young blonde.

"And if these bubbles are what I think they are, we can get you to a doctor or something. Maybe even make you read more fan fiction. That usually works." Reptile's voice was filled with suspicion and concern.

"What's so bad about a few bubbles?" Tea asked. "It's not like it's the end of the world if she wants to mix soap with water and blow."

"It's not the bubbles we're worried about. It's what's inside them." Atsuko's brunette head poked into the room. "Look. Normally bubbles have swirling colors, but these have images, even videos." The wolf-girl managed to cup one of the floating spheres in her hands, showing it to the gang. It was true, there was a rather vivid image of Hatsu, cos-playing as a Harpie Lady.

"I'm starting to see why you're scared." Bakura smirked, receiving a hard whack from the pink haired OC.

"The real problem here is why these things are appearing." Atsuko said, the red-head popping up next to her sister in a cloud of smoke. "It means she has Writer's Block."

"But didn't she have this before? All she had to do was wait it out. I don't see why she should go to the doctor." Duke asked.

"Well, it might be easier if I explained in detail." Reptile began. "You see, a while ago, Liz came up with a cure for Writer's Block. Writer's Block is when a cluster of unfinished ideas, along with a lack of creativity, gather in the brain. The lack of creativity fills in where the ideas don't, thus damming the creative flow. So by clearing the ideas from your mind, which in Liz's case means writing them down, you begin to chip away at the dam, and eventually the lack of creativity dissolves. That's what these bubbles are; unfinished ideas that she's clearing from her brain." Reptile finished, looking to Hatsu.

"And the reason she should go to the doctor is because normally Writer's Block cures itself, because the ideas can group together to form a story. But Liz has had trouble shaking it off, which isn't normal for her." Hatsu concluded.

Liz said nothing, but continued to furiously type. Another stream of bubbles appeared around her.

"Now I see why this story is so familiar, Liz could barely think of any original ideas that were complete." Mai said, tapping a finger thoughtfully on her chin. At this, Liz reacted. Practically throwing the Magic Laptop off her lap, she charged at Mai, and would have strangled her, had Reptile and Hatsu not caught the eleven-year-old.

"What are you talking about? This story's plenty original!" Liz growled.

"Well," Ryou coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. "I see what Mai means. The Caramelldansen, the Magic Laptop-"

"Hey, I only have an Enchanted Laptop because my normal Laptop is my best friend. That part was a coincidence." Liz defended.

"Alright, but I'm just saying, most of this story comes from Night." Ryou said innocently.

"Wait, where is she?" Joey looked around.

"Oh, I know what to do." Liz reached into her pocket and pulled out a kazoo. Sucking in a huge breath, she blew. The sound of the loud-and highly annoying-instrument rang through the house. Suddenly, the older version of Liz popped up in a cloud of smoke and sprinkles.

"NYEH I HEARD A KAZOO!" She yelled upon arrival. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay, now that the majority of up are here, what do we do?" Yugi asked.

"Wait, the majority? Where are Maya and Maia?" Hatsu asked. As if on cue, both brunettes walked through the long-forgotten door.

"Sorry we're late! I just got an account on . Maya was helping me coordinate my pencil. Because when you think of fanfiction, you think of enchanted pencils." Maia said.

"Well, since we're all here now, I figured we'd get some fresh air." Liz said, opening the door.

Big. Mistake.

Liz's hair was blown back as a strong icy wind blew into the house, along with about twenty pounds of snow, covering them all.

The smallest blonde poked up from the avalanche, hair frozen back in spikes, ice sickles hanging from her ears. "Okay, change of plan. We'll just sit in the corner and hope inspiration comes along."

Night flailed above the snow, shaking snow from her equally golden hair. "It's okay, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind if-"

"NO!" came the cries of everyone else.

About half an hour later, after Liz and Night had managed to conjure up giant leaf blowers and blow the snow out of the house, retrieve Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba from the yard, and slam the door, the gang was doing as planned earlier; sitting in the corner, hoping the story would just write itself. And with the next question asked, part of it did.

"Where'd all that snow come from, anyway? It's only the beginning of December." Joey asked.

Of course, at that moment, none other than Sakura was seen out the window. "THAT WAS REVENGE! SCORE ONE FOR SAKURA! OH YE-AHH!" A giant furry creature with one eye and one horn swooped down, capturing Sakura in its talons. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh, so that's where Fluffy got to." Hatsu said.*

"Well, there's always the 'questions and answers' idea. You know, we fill in all the plot holes that the readers find!" Ayaka suggested.

"Oh, good idea!" Liz chirped.

"Wait, we have _readers?_" Yugi looked surprised.

"Well yeah, we're a story, remember?" Hatsu shrugged.

"Alright, let's do it!" Reptile high-fived Maya and Maia. "This'll be epic!"

*We at The Yugioh Project Part 2 would like to apologize for the lack of Harry Potter references in this fanfic. However, we would like to think this is totally justified, as turning this into a crossover fanfic would be bull crap and mean absolutely nothing to the fanfiction experience. So please, enjoy your single-subject fanfic. Because it's easier to write.

Sorry this was so short, and took me so long, but I'm sure you know, my Writer's Block had gotten really bad. Plus, I've been caught up with drawing my friends gifts for Christmas. Anyway, feel free to submit questions, and even dares and/or truth questions. If I approve, they'll show up in the story! Anyway, I wanted to get this up before everyone was away for the holidays, and couldn't get on. So the next chapter won't be up until after Christmas, but I'll start working right away! Happy holidays, you guys!


End file.
